Pokemon Black and White
Pokémon Black and White versions are the two Generation V games. These games, like the other main games before them, will introduce new features to the Pokémon world while keeping similar features from past games as well. More information about these games will be revealed in the future. The games were released on September 18, 2010 in Japan, March 4, 2011 in Europe and March 6, 2011 in America. Each Black and White game case comes inside a box that has artwork of Zekrom or Reshiram with their tails illuminated. Depending on the version you get, the outer box has black or white patterns infringing upon the background. These games are set to feature the previously established assortment of Pokémon, but will also contain a massive amount of brand new Pokémon. In addition to that, Pokémon Black and Pokémon White take the 3D attributes previously included in Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, HeartGold and SoulSilver and take them to new levels by including things like fully 3D bridges and a completely 3D city. Pokémon Black and White are set in the region known as Unova. Unova is a region far away from the previous regions, requiring you to get there by boat or plane. It has a large city called Castelia City, with loads of buildings and sky scrapes for you to explore. Outside of the city and Unova remains to be predominantly industrialized with various factories and train tracks existing in the various areas. As the games are set in a region far away, the main game will not feature any old Pokémon until you have beaten the main story. The games also have you playing as protagonists older than the previous playable characters. Pokémon Black and Pokémon White are to be compatible in with the games of the previous generation; Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, HeartGold and SoulSilver through the aspect of the game known as the PokeShifter. Through this, some event Pokémon can be traded over to these games to unlock new things such as the Monster Fox Pokémon, Zoroark. There are also no evolutions or pre-evolutions of existing Pokémon from past generations. As has been rumored for months, the two games will now support Kanji for Japanese players. Apparently, the game's script will change a bit as well, perhaps since those who would change to Kanji are older players (will it be a little more detailed with more advanced vocabulary?). There is a man in the game who can switch it for you. He most likely will be deleted for the American games, as we only have one alphabet. The game's story features you having to stop Team Plasma, a team who want to do good by enforcing their version of what is right with regard to animal rights, they intend to stop what they perceive the slavery of Pokémon caused by trainers (The theme of stopping malignant reform with original good intention was also presented in the ruby, sapphire, and emerald games, but it was environmentalists in generation 3). In addition to this, you also have to travel the region in order to get 8 badges once more. TMs no longer disappear with one use. Lots of new trainer types show, including a football player and female baker. The Pokémon Centers have been expanded. The Poké Mart and the Global Terminal are now inside the Pokémon Center. These will be the first Main Series games to include more than one car. Dual wild Pokémon battles occur in dark green grass. People will actually run around the protagonist if he or she bumps into them and will show speech bubbles with small messages as he or she walks or runs by them. Pokémon may not follow you in these games, contrary to popular belief. The games also introduce a variety of new multiplayer aspects including the Live Caster, a DSi & 3DS exclusive feature, that allows for video chat with you and your friends. In addition to that, the games can now connect to the Internet for access to a site called the Pokémon Global Link. The Global Link allows you access to Random Matches on the Internet as well as a section called the Dream World which will allow you to obtain non-Unova Pokémon, some of which have new abilities or some previous abilities and moves have changed their effects, and items that also cannot be obtained in Unova such as Berries. You can also combine some moves to create a new one such as the oath attacks.